Partida de xadrez
by Srta. Kuran Yuuki
Summary: Será que todas as coisas da nossa vida pordem ser controladas como peças num tabuleiro de xadres? Yuuki vai amostrar ao seu Oniisama que nem sempre as coisas funcionam com a nossa vontade...


**Observações:** Essa fic foi inspirada no anime Vampire qualquer fim lucrativo,apenas por diversã dos personagens são meus senão, o Zero teria arranjado alguma menina ao invés de ficar com dor de corno pela Yuuki ter ido embora com o Kaname-sempai u.ú , Juuri e Haruka não teriam morrido e o tio Rido teria se tornado bomzinho no final n.n

**Partida de xadrez.**

- Oniisama...? - **Chamou-o Yuuki que devia ter no máximo 5 anos.**

- O que foi Yuuki? - **Respondeu carinhosamente ele enquanto a colocava sentada no seu colo.**

- Oniisama,porque você joga xadrez sozinho? - **Perguntou curiosa vendo o irmão movimentar todas as peças do tabuleiro.**

- Porque eu não preciso de ninguém para jogar comigo...Eu controlo todos os movimentos,eu controlo cada passo que a pessoa que eu quiser vai dar... - **Disse olhando-a ainda sorridente acariciando seus longos cabelos castanhos.**

- Mais Oniisama,você não pode controlar todas as pessoas, isso é impossível! -** Falou a pequena com indignação enquanto levantava os pequenos bracinhos.**

- Tudo nessa vida pode ser controlado se você souber como fazê-lo. -** Disse movimentando um dos peões para proteger a rainha.**

- Hum... -** Sussurrou a pequena enquanto colocava a mão no queixo tentando absorver as palavras do irmão. **- Então,todos somos peças de xadrez? -** Perguntou novamente olhando para o irmão com os olhinhos brilhando de curiosidade.**

- Quase isso, deixe eu pensar como posso te explicar isso... - **Ele disse olhando para o teto tentando imaginar como faria para fazer a pequena compreender suas palavras.** - Existem pessoas muito importantes na nossa vida, esses são o Rei e a Rainha...Existe também uma pessoa muito valiosa que é o Cavalo.A Torre e o Bispo são pessoas menos importantes mais que também são valiosas, já os peões são apenas aqueles que serevem para ajudar à cumprir seu objetivo ou proteger as outras peças valiosas pra você.

- Isso é estranho,como você pode sacrificar uma pessoa apenas para proteger outra? - **Disse franzindo o cenho.**

- Um dia você vai entender isso e vai saber jogar o mesmo jogo que eu Yuuki-chan. - **Falou voltando à olhá-la.**

- Não existe nada mesmo que não possa ser controlado num jogo de xadrez? - **Insistiu com uma carinha triste.**

- Bom, eu ainda não conheço nada mais se um dia você descobrir me fala Ok? - **Animou-a piscando para ela.**

- Tudo bem! eu vou achar uma coisa muitooo importante que nunca vai poder ser controlado por um tabuleiro! - **Gritou animadamente pulando do colo do irmão e indo para o jardim brincar.** - Até depois Oniisama!

Kaname ficou observando-a do lado de dentro enquanto a pequena se divertia do lado de fora brincando no a olhava distraidamente quando sua Okaasama dispertou sua atenção.

- O que a Yuuki perguntou pra você para ficar tão animada? - **Perguntou Juuri enquanto abraçava o filho por cima dos ombros.**

- Ela disse que nem tudo pode ser controlado... - **Respondeu dando uma risada.** - Ela é muito inoscente Okaasama, mais um dia vai entender que podemos controlar tudo o que quisermos e quando quisermos né? - **Perguntou olhando para sua mãe fez uma expressão pensativa.**

- Querido,nem tudo pode ser controlado num jogo,algumas coisas não podem ser tratadas como peões num jogo...É uma coisa poderosa capaz de fazer até o maior estrategista do mundo cair de joelhos...

- Okaasama,você já é grande, sabe que essa coisa não existe, é apenas fruto da imaginação infantiu. - **Respondeu com uma careta.**

- Não não...Um dia Yuuki-chan vai descobrir isso e vai vir correndo contar pra você. - **Ela sorriu e deu um beijo no rosto do filho.** - E essa coisa é a mais poderosa do mundo, nem o vampiro mais poderoso é capaz de distruí-la...Um dia você vai entender.

- Okaasama, não gosto quando a senhora é tão misteriosa comigo! - **Gritou indignado enquanto sua mãe andava lentamente até a sala de Estar falando " Um dia você vai entender querido! ".**

O tempo passou e Kaname e Yuuki se esforçavam mais a descobrir essa tal coisa que não pode ser estava olhando as flores enquanto pensava a respeito._" talvez Kaname Oniisama esteja certo,não encontrei nada que não pudesse ser controlado...Mais isso não é certo,não pode ser...Qual seria a nossa rasão de viver se nós pudessemos controlar tudo?Qual a emoção de viver sem saber qual o próximo passo que a vida nos fará dar?"_.Martelava-se a pequena enquanto olhava as belas flores florecendo no jardim.

Um anos se passou desde o desafio e nada de um deles descobrir o que era essa tal " coisa '', mais um dia enquanto tocava piano na sala, Yuuki pode ver, no lado de fora, Kaname aproveitando os fracos raios de sol da manhã e a brisa fresca que balançava as árvores ao parecia hipnotizada com a vista... Céus,para que ela foi ter um Oniisama tão lindo? Ela já estava corando com seus pensamentos quando uma conversa na hora de dormir a fez corar muito mais : " Yuuki,um dia teremos uma relação como a do Otoosama e da Okaasama..." Disse kaname sorrindo enquanto fazia carinho na cabeça da pequena Yuuki. " Kaname Oniisama e eu...? " Perguntou timidamente para ele, que fez apenas um sinal positivo e lhe deu um beijo na testa.

Derrepente um estalo passou pela sua cabeça,como não tinha pensado isso logo?Se levantou do banco em que estava sentada tocando e correu para o jardim tentando alcançar o Oniisama.

- Kaname Oniisama eu já sei o que é! - **Repetia milhares de vezes enquanto corria na direção se virou lentamente ao escutar seu nome ser chamado e só deu tempo de segurá-la e cairem juntos no chão, com ela por cima dele.**

- O que é tão importante para você me jogar no chão Yuuki? - **Resmungou ele enquanto tentava se ajeitar com ela em cima dele.**

- Eu descobri Oniisama! Aquela coisa, eu descobri o que é! - **Falou animadamente enquanto sacudia-o.**

- É? e o que é Yuuki-chan? - **Perguntou á que a pequena havia descoberto mesmo antes dele?**

- Bem...Aquela coisa é o... - **Começou timidamente enquanto corava a encarava com dúvida e ela,para evitar um constrangimento maior, escondeu o rosto na camisa dele antes de terminar. - **... Amor...

- Amor? - **Perguntou tentando acompanhar o raciocínio da pequena. - **Como assim?

- Bem, nós não podemos controlar o amor, ele aparece do nada na gente e quanto mais o tempo passa mais ele cresce...Não escolhemos quem amamos e mesmo assim não ligamos de amá-la com todas as forças Oniisama. - **Respondeu encarando-o e em seguida lhe dando um rápido selinho. - **E é assim que eu amo você Oniisama, com um amor que está além da compreensão daqueles que são muito racionais e lógicos...O amor puro que só quem ama de verdade pode oferecer...

Falou de forma rápida e depois se levantou velozmente dizendo um " até mais. " antes que seu Oniisama visse a cor de seu rosto, o que não foi possível...Kaname estava apoiado nos cotovelos com a mão direita sobre seus lábios,não é que sua mãe estava certa? A pequena Yuuki havia descoberto aquilo antes dele.

- E então, Yuuki descobriu aquela tal coisa? - **Falou Juuri enquanto se agachava ao lado do filho.**

**- **Sim. - **Falou com um sorriso. - **Você estava certa Okaasama.

- E então, o que está esperando? - **Falou ela com o cenho franzido enquanto um sorriso brincalhão brincava em seus lá olhou para ela sem entender.**

**- **Esperando o que Okaasama? - **Perguntou confuso.**

**- **Que tal para dizer à ela que você sente essa mesma " coisa " por ela? - **Falou depois de uma risada.**

**- **Tem rasão! - **Kaname se levantou rapidamente e foi para o quarto de sua irmã onde a mesma encontrava-se com a cabeça escondida debaixo do travesseiro. - **Hey Yuuki-chan porque saiu correndo?

- É-é q-qu-que eu nã-não divia ter feito aquilo Oniisama...Gomen... - **Falou sentando-se na cama de cabeça baixa.**

**- **Não se desculpe... - **Falou enquanto segurava o rosto dela com a ponta dos dedos fazendo-a olhá-lo antes de selar seus lábios em outro pequeno beijo. - **Acho que você tem rasão Yuuki - **Falou depois de se separarem. - **Não existe maneira de escapar dessa " coisa " e eu nem faria questão porque nem com todas as peças do meu jogo eu conseguiria controlar essa coisa tão poderosa... - **Falou sorrindo enquanto lhe dava outro beijo.**

É...Existem coisas na vida que realmente não podem ser controladas num tabuleiro de xadrez, e Kaname aprendeu aquilo naquela linda manhã de primavera....


End file.
